joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Girl
Kara Zor-El is a famous super-heroine, as well as Superman's cousin and last survivor of Krypton's Argo City. Currently, she is operating out of National City alongside the D.E.O. Biography As a child Kara Zor-El witnessed the devastation of Krypton before she was sent to Earth on a mission to protect her infant cousin, Kal-El. Due to an Asteroid Belt Mishap, The now Teenaged Kara Arrived on Earth decades too late, she discovered that grown-up Kal has been protecting himself as one of the world’s greatest superhero, Justice League Member and husband. She was slightly offended in his quick rejection of her assistance, so she joined the teen titans for a short period of time. She then became friends with Jessica Cruz and joined her to find the elusive Donna Troy. She ended up joining the legion of superheroes. Personality Kara Danvers is intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. She is also a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story and put away the bad guys. Super Girl might be attention seeking, as shown when during one mission in Japan, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E. and John Stewart were working together to ward off a mutated turtle, when Supergirl stole the limelight as she swooped in, sporting her new uniform. She saved the day with great ease and was received with overwhelming reverence from the eyewitnesses. Kara is still sweet, kind, selfless and strongly devoted to maintaining peace and protecting people who can't protect themselves, even if she has to defend them from her own friends and family. She prefers not to use violence but due to the massive power she weilds, she can still be a devastating opponent in battle. Relationships * Superman: Kara's relationship with Superman is complex. Kara adored Kal, although they occasionally butt heads. * Batman: ''' She is grateful when Batman protectively steps between her and Braniac and grows to trust him, despite being told that he's a villain ever since she arrived on Earth. * '''Batgirl: Kara and Barbara first met working together to save their mentors. Kara and Barbara forged a strong friendship from that day on. * Wonder Woman: Kara first met Diana while vacationing together, Both women respected each other and enjoyed a good number of adventures together. * Jessica Cruz: She finds being with Jessica Cruz very comforting and sees her as a friend. * Brainiac 5: Brainiac 5 joined the Legion alongside Kara. Powers and Abilities Alien Physiology: 'Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a yellow sun, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. * '''Solar Energy Absorption: '''While Kara's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to the light of a yellow sun will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. '''Heat Beam Emission:'By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit explosive red energy beams of variable intensity and temperature from her eyes. * '''Super-Hearing: Supergirl's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Enhanced Vision: Supergirl's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. * Flight: Supergirl is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Supernatural Speed: She can fly at hyper-sonic speeds, She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. * 'Supernatural Strength:'Kara's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Kara's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1 or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside her cousin Clark Kent and J'onn J'onzz. Despite her strength, Kara still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as planes or ships. * 'Supernatural Reflexes:'Kara's reflexes are so fast, she can respond to attacks within seconds. * 'Leap:'Kara is able to jump several feet off the ground and leap several stories in a single bound without having to fly. Even as a child, she was able to leap onto a crashed car several feet away, and when trying to fly again after several years, she was at first only able to jump upwards two stories before shooting skyward. * 'Super Breath: '''Supergirl is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. * '''Invulnerability:'Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. Category:DC Category:Fictional character Category:Extended Teen Titans Category:Legion of Super Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Speedsters Category:Justice Girls Category:Kryptonian Category:Super-Heroes Category:Superman Characters Category:Superman’s Friends